TIME CRASH HISHB!
by Dune7
Summary: This one shot shows what might have happened if the 10th Doctor ran into a different past self instead of the 5th Doctor. One-shot.


DR WHO:TIME CRASH HISHB

OR..TEN MEETS 4-AT LAST!

Martha Jones turns one last look at the Doctor before leaving the Tardis.

"I'll see you again mister."she says.

The Doctor simply grins.

Martha then exits from the Tardis and returns to her family.

While back inside the Doctor turns back to the controls and flicks the switch..and all hell breaks loose.

The Tardis control room suddenly spins at 360 degress angle,throwing the Doctor into his chair and a sudden phase in and out occurs around the entire control room.

The Doctor swiftly pulls himself together and then grabs ahold of the controls,switching them off and causing the shift to stop.

"Oi,stop stop it!"he says and takes a moment to look over the situation.

"What happened? What's your problem?"he says as he taps on the column with his knuckle.

He then starts to look over the rest of the controls.

When suddenly..

"Right,right..just settle down now."says a voice next to him.

Someone else,dressed in a strange red and burgundee get up with a hat and scarf is also fiddling with the controls.

The Doctor and the other person suddenly bump into each other.

"Oop,excuse me."said the Doctor.

"So sorry."said the other person.

The two then start to go back to tending the controls..

The Doctor then does a double take and sees the person before him.

The other person in the hat and scarf gets a good eyeful of the Doctor as well.

The man in the hat and scarf has curly grey hair,a wrinkly face and a deep set of eyes and bright white teeth.

He's just as suprised as to the appearance of the Doctor as he is.

"What?"said the Doctor.

"What?"said the stranger.

"What?"said Doctor.

"Who are you?"said the stranger.

The Doctor smiles. "Oh,brilliant. Oh totally wrong big emergency,universe goes bang in five minutes but...brilliant."

"I'm the Doctor."said the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Yes you are."said the Doctor. "You are the Doctor.

"Yes,"said the other Doctor. "I am,I am the Doctor."

"Oh-yes you are Doctor,good for you."said the Doctor. "Good for brilliant ol'you."

"Is there something wrong with you?"said the other Doctor arching an eyebrow. "You seem a bit...suprised at something."

"Oh,I remember that one,the ol'bug eyes,and the teeth."said the Doctor. "I remember that one.

Mind you.."

The doctor rubbed and pulled at the other Doctor's cheeks.

"Oi!"said the other Doctor. "Watch it!"

"..a bit saggier than it ought to be,hairs a bit greyer and whatta lot of hair that was you had.

That's because of me though. The two of us together have shorted out the time differential,it should all snap back in place once we get you home.

But never mind that..look at you.

The coat,the scarf..oh the scarfs you wore..and the hat..I haven't worn one in a long time."

"Er ah..yes..you like what i'm wearing eh?"said the other doctor as he grinned and flashed his teeth.

"Oh,the grin..I remember that one two. And I bet you got..what were those things again you eat.."

"Oh,you mean..my jelly babies?"said the Doctor as he pulled out a small white bag.

"Oh,HAHA-the jelly babies of course!"said the Doctor as he jumped a foot in the air and slapped the side of the consoles.

"I remember those as well-I hadn't eat those since..well since.."

"Would you like one?"said the Doctor as he reached out with the bag.

"Oh,don't mind if I do."said the Doctor as he pulled out a bright red one and popped it into his mouth.

"Hmmm..sweeter than I remember."he said.

"Heh-heh..my you're a lively one aren't you?"said Doctor4.

"Anyways,something is wrong with my Tardis..and since you're here."

Doctor4 removed his hat and placed it on the console,revalling his curly hair,now all gone gray.

"Yes,we really need to get you home then."said Doctor10.

Doctor4 looked over the controls and then noticed something about it.

"I say..that's odd,why are these controls different..and what have you done to my Tardis?

You've changed the desktop them haven't you?"

The Doctor10 looked around and grinned.

"Yeah,it's nice isn't it?"he said.

"Well..nothing's perfect..have to take the rough with the smooth I always say."said Dr4.

"Mind you..I think the doors over there are a big improvement."

"Yeah,I think so as well."said Dr10.

Suddenly,an audio alarm went off.

"That's an alert."said Dr4.

"Level 5..indicating a temporal collision. It liket that two Tardises have merged.

But...there's only one Tardis present."

The Doctor4 went over to the Tardis console screens.

"It's like that there are two time zonesat war in the heart of the Tardis.

That's a paradox..it..it could blow a hole in the space time continuim the size of..."

Dr10 showed Dr4 the monitor.

"Well..the exact size of belgium.."said Dr4.

"Belgium?"said Dr4. "That's a bit undramatic isn't it? Belgium?"

Dr10 reached into his blue jacket and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Need this?"he said.

"Oh no,I have one of my own."said Dr4 as he took out his own,the earlier version of the sonic device.

"Oh,I remember that one too,the old model we had yeah!"he said. "You even aim it a different way!"

"We?"said Dr4. "Who-who are you?"

"Take a good look."said Dr10.

4 looked into 10's eyes very carefully for a minute.

"Oh my..oh no.."he said. "..oh no it can't be."

"That's right,here it comes."said 10 grinning.

"You're the master."said 4.

"Wha-what no i'm not the master!"said Dr10.

"But you must be."said Dr4. "It all fits...tardis,sonic,time lord powers..new body at last even! You've finally returned to best me again!"

"No,no no!"said Dr10. "I'm not the master..i'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure Doctor,because one day you'll be shaving it!"

"Oh uh..really?"said Dr4.

"Yes really."said Dr10. "I'm not him I swear."

"Oh..well then.."said Dr4 as he looked again into his eyes.

"Hmmm..a big improvement I suppose."

"Well I think so."said Dr10.

Dr4 ran his fingers through Dr10's hair.

"Nice hair you have."said Dr4.

"Yes well anyways,can we get back to what we were doing?"said Dr10.

"Oh yes,yes by all means."said Dr4.

"Er..what happened anyways to cause your Tardis and mine to...to merge exactly?"

"Well..."said dr10. "Long story short,I was rebuilding the Tardis after a little..misadventure..I forgot to put the shields back up..your Tardis and my Tardis..collided with each other in the each other and oop there you go-end of the universe.,butterfingers."

"What-end of the universe?"said DR4 as he returned to the controls. "We'd better get back to that..oh dear. 2 minutes till belgium we'd better do something fast!"

"It's all right,I got this all worked out!"said Dr10.

"Watch me watch me...ventine the thermal buffer..pumping the regulator..!"

"Regualtor?"said Dr4 as he looked upon the new control additions.

"Where did you get that thing for the Tardis?"

"Long story,I can't get into right now Doctor10. "Anways,just to finish off,let's fry those zyclon crystals!"

"Wait a moment,you'll blow up the Tardis doing that!"said Dr4 grabbing Dr10's hands.

"Only way out..but it'll work trust me!"said Dr10 as he flipped the switch and a flash of white light erupted and the Tardis flew through the tunnels of space and time.

Dr4 grinned a very wide grin.

"Amazing..supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"That's right..explosion cancels out implosion."said Dr10.

"That's brilliant..and maybe far too brilliant."said Dr4. "I never met anyone who could fly the Tardis like that."

"Sorry mate,still haven't."said Dr10. "But you will eventually."

"Hoo-hoo.."said Dr4. "I imagine I will.

I..I'd like to ask you a number of things,but I suppose..that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Doctor. "said Dr10. "But..it's been a thrill seeing you again. I admit..when I started at the beginning I was all grumpy and important.

But then I was you..Sarah Jane..K-9..and all the rest...scarves,jelly babies as well.

I mean..I even still grin..I did get that one from you as well.

Because Doctor..you were one of my Doctors."

"One of them?"said Dr4. "I suppose i'll know the rest when I see them."

"Oh you will."said Dr10 as he handed him his hat. "Oh,and tell Romana and Adric I said hello."

Dr4 grinned and placed his hat back on his head. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago."said Dr10.

Dr10 then flicked another switch and Dr4 and the other Tardis were at last gone.

"Well...back to the grind."he said.

Suddenly,a jolt of energy erupted from the Tardis.

"Oh,what is it now?"he said.

Another sudden flash erupted and another Doctor suddenly appeared before him.

He was taller than the last Doctor and had curly hair like Dr4 except he was clad in a multi colored outfit and looked terribly upset.

"Alright,what is the meaning of this and who are you?"he said. "And where is Peri?"

"Oh no.."said Dr10 rolling his eyes. "Ah well,I guess we all have skeletons in our closets one way or the other."

THE END?

But seriously don't worry,the Doctor fixed the problem and sent Dr6 on his way,so all's well that ends the well...for now that is!

(END NOTE:THIS WAS INSPIRED NOT ONLY BY WATCHING THE DR WHO EPISODE TIME CRASH BUT ALSO THE CLASSIC TOM BAKER EPISODES AS WELL

I WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF DAVID AS THE DOCTOR MET TOM OR ONE OF THE OTHERS. I WONDER..DID THE DOCTOR EVER ENJOYED BEING THE OTHERS?

HE PROBABLY DIDN'T LIKE BEING SOME OF THEM I IMAGINE. ANYWAYS,SEE YOU AGAIN TILL MY NEXT FANFICTION.)


End file.
